


A Socket is Still a Hole

by daemonhart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Eye Sex, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Roleplay, Scent Kink, detachable penis, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonhart/pseuds/daemonhart
Summary: [Drabble] Being partners with a skeleton leaves some unique options when the Third Human wants to experiment in the bedroom.





	A Socket is Still a Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the RP AU where the third human survived and helped to open the seal. Tokala belongs to my RP partner!

“you uh, sure, kiddo?” Sans looked down at his own pelvis while he sat on the bed. “it’s gonna be kinda weird…like a warm dildo. and you’ll see me makin’ all those gross faces.”

Tokala grinned. “Maybe sometimes I want to see what you look like when you’re enjoying yourself, from head to those adorable little toes.” He finished kicking off his pants, then bent down to wiggle the small bones of his partner’s feet. “C’mon, sugar skull. Let’s try it once.” Stars, when did his human become the one asking for strange things in bed? The older Tokala became, the more he seemed comfortable exploring. Fleshy palms rested on the skeleton’s tibia, then slowly glided up as Tokala stood again. Over the kneecaps, along the femur…He began to crawl forward, forcing Sans to lean back all the way until his spine pressed against the sheets. The human’s face dropped down alongside his skull. He exhaled. “Besides, it’s been so~ long since I felt your  _dick_ inside me. Don’t you want to watch me get stretched open with nothing in the way~?” His words made Sans shudder beneath him. He knew how easily the monster reacted to his voice, his words.

Sans licked his teeth both in excitement and in anxiety. The fear of being unattractive to his lover gnawed at him even now, after so many years together. Still, if Tokala wanted to try…Rather than conjure it in the usual place, attached to the pelvis, he summoned his erection in his hand. “h-here, kid…just be careful with it. i can still feel everythin’.” The human flashed him a grin and took it before rolling off of him. Sans took a moment to recover from feeling such a snug grip suddenly around his sensitive dick, but then sat up, trembling.

“Get comfy, bud. I want to give you a nice show!” Once Sans settled onto all fours to crawl toward the pillows, the human dragged his tongue up the detached flesh. To his delight, the skeleton huffed and had to stop. His legs trembled. Another lick came, this time lingering around the head. Tokala’s tongue slipped beneath the foreskin.

“haa, yeah~” With almost wooden movements, Sans managed to reach the pillows and flopped with his back against them. Now, he had the best view in the house. His mate ‘nibbled’ at the skin with his teeth hidden behind his lips and then gave a mischievous smile. The gentle treatment gradually changed into actual nips with each forcing a grunt from Sans. “e-easy…you keep gettin’ rough and i’m gonna come right here,” he warned. “then neither of us’ll get the fuck we’re after.”

With one last push of the tongue, Tokala rolled the foreskin back before placing a kiss on the newly-exposed tip. “Mmm, you’re right. You’ve been behaving so well, too. Let me give you a reward.” It was his turn to fall to his hands and knees, rear turned to Sans. The monster’s pupils wandered over everything - the pale cheeks of his ass, his balls hanging beneath him, his cock heavy and swollen…Tokala cooed as he felt Sans’ dick swell against his palm. “Excited, bud? Here we go…” He reached back and pressed the ectoplasmic flesh against his own muscle. 

The skeleton shivered as he nudged it around a bit to find the right angle. Once the head started to push inside, though, he leaned his head back and panted. It was hard having someone else control how quickly he could go! “shit, kid…! takin’ me almost dry like that…ghh…c’mon…”

Tokala glanced back over his shoulder. “Unh…Eyes on me, Sans~” he purred. Only once his mate focused his gaze again did the human resume pushing it deeper. Slowly. Tortuously slowly. “H-ha…You’re really panting hard over there…Maybe I should stop~?”

Sans hissed through grit teeth. Just  _thinking_ about it made him feel pent-up! “you wouldn’t dare. don’t test me, kid…” he panted.

“What’re you going to do? I have you by your dick,” Tokala threatened. That filthy human was enjoying it! Sans licked his teeth again. Time to remind him who was in control. He grabbed a pillow from behind him and clutched it tight, then settled atop it. Tokala rested his head on the bed and looked at him between his legs. “Are you getting desperate, sugar skull? Gonna hump a pillow like a-a, AH! Aahhh~” His whole body froze once the monster thrust hard against the pillow, in turn shoving the cock just as hard into him. 

It hurt, but sex with Sans always did in some way. It excited him, reminded him that his lover was a fierce monster, got his blood pumping. Sans looked up and watched Tokala’s asshole strain around his girth. He gave a few more rough shoves before taking pause. “mm…heh, you’re squeezin’ pretty good. did i take you by surprise, kiddo?”

Tokala gasped with every movement. Once the skeleton gave him a break, he turned and took a seat. “T-that wasn’t fair! You didn’t tell me you could  _move_ it!” he scolded.

“heh, guess i’ve always got a dick up your sleeve, huh?”

“Ghh, Sans, no! Not right now!” Tokala protested over his partner’s chuckling, “You owe me for spoiling my plan! Mmf…! Stop g-grinding!”

“can’t help it, kid. you feel so good, and you’re so cute when you’re mad~ especially when you’re tryin’ to be angry but you’ve still got this nice, hard prick in my face. you gonna punish me, kiddo? go ahead.” He grinned up even as he ground his pelvis into the pillow and, in turn, his cock deeper into Tokala.

The human couldn’t keep his eyes from losing focus. “Mmh, mmn…S-Sans…Ah, s-stop…” His body leaned forward, struggling to keep itself upright. His hands reached out, but instead of planting into the mattress they accidentally pressed against the top of Sans’ skull. Even in his hazy mind, an idea formed. “Sans~ M-mmf! I know  _just_ the punishment for you…” He knelt on shaky legs and shifted those few inches forward. His cock rubbed up between Sans’ sockets. The delicious scent of human filled Sans’ nose. Heady and strong, the mixture of sweat and pre and arousal was nearly intoxicating for the eager monster. His thrusts quickened and his tongue lolled free, but his mouth wasn't where the human was focused. “Mmh, good boy~ Ahh, ah, hahh! You get so – mmf! – so excited, filthy little monster!” Tokala shivered at the sensation of a shot of pre pulsing far inside. “Ooh~! Breed me like a dog, you disgusting animal! Haa, in the meantime…Y-you know what they say… _an eye for an eye_ , right, Sans?”

He suddenly lurched forward, hands clasped tight on either side of the monster’s skull. A quick snap of his hips and his cock shoved into Sans’ socket, guided by the smooth bone between them. “f-fu…uh…uh~” Sans panted. He couldn’t manage to form any words. He clung to his pillow even tighter and bucked. Hot flesh throbbed against the rim of his orbital bones while Tokala gave him a few moments to reel, but not long; soon, the human began to rut just as eagerly into the sensitive space. The slapping of hips and balls meeting bone filled the room. Sans’ long tongue hung free, resting and drooling on the edge of the pillow and the bed.

Tokala wasn’t much better. His eyes squeezed shut as the overstimulation began to take its toll. “Y-yesss…Fuck me, Sans – unh! Mmf, yeah~ Fuck me…fuck me…” His thrusts became ragged and uneven. Starving. Desperate. He  _needed_ to come. He wanted so badly to blow his load into the monster’s skull and watch him  _enjoy_ it. “S-so close! Come on…!” Sans shoved the pillow beneath him into a bunch so he could have better leverage. Harder, harder, striking the human’s prostate with every wild thrust and pushing him at last over the edge. “Ahh! D-damn…!” He bit down on his lip and shot thick threads of come into Sans’ skull.

The monster immediately locked up. Between the hot fluid inside his head and the tight muscles of his mate’s ass squeezing around him, he couldn’t keep going. His bones shuddered hard against once another once orgasm took him. Unlike his human, he had far more than a few good spurts to give. His free eye looked dazedly up once Tokala sat again and slowly withdrew from the socket with a wet pop. “Mmf…Mm, good boy…Fill me up. I want to feel it in my belly…In the meantime…” He let his slowly softening dick linger near Sans’ face. “…Maybe you want to lick me clean, bud?”


End file.
